Bedtime Story
by ambudaff
Summary: Severus tiba-tiba harus mengurus bocah lima tahun, dan yang paling sulit: membuatnya tidur tanpa obat. Untuk SNAPEDAY


**BEDTIME STORY**

_Severus Snape dan Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Linimasa saat Harry sekitar 4-5 tahun_

_Rate K+, family_

-o0o-

"Severus!" suara yang sudah ia hapal—tetapi tidak biasanya dengan nada berseru seperti sekarang ini—terdengar dari balik pintu.

Aneh. Biasanya juga Kepala Sekolahnya ini mengetuk pintu, dan langsung masuk sendiri. Ada sesuatu!

Severus mendekati pintu, "Ya, Albus?" sahutnya sambil membuka pintu.

Albus ternyata sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki, kecil, sepertinya baru empat atau lima tahun. Pantas saja ia tak bisa mengetuk pintu—

Severus segera membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi, dan membiarkan kepala sekolahnya masuk. Beliau langsung menuju ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan bocah itu di sana.

"Potter?" tanya Severus keheranan.

Albus mengangguk. "Mrs Figg menghubungiku, dia seperti biasa akan dititipi Harry karena keluarga Dursley sedang bepergian. Tetapi dia mendapati Harry sudah lemah, seperti terjatuh dari tangga atau bagaimana. Di rumahnya, Harry malah pingsan begini—"

Severus mendekati bocah itu dan memeriksanya. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa Madam Pomfrey, matron sekolah, sedang libur dan karenanya tidak berada di Hogwarts. Tentu saja Albus akan langsung membawa bocah ini padanya.

Pemeriksaan teliti menghasilkan kesimpulan, bocah ini memang terjatuh dari tangga. Tidak diobati. Malah sepertinya bocah ini sudah tidak diberi makan yang layak entah berapa lama.

Severus tidak habis pikir. Kenapa—walau ia bukan orang yang mudah berempati—bocah ini dititipkan pada keluarga yang begitu mengerikan? Tentu ada banyak keluarga penyihir yang bersedia merawatnya—

Ah, itu urusan Albus!

Mencari beberapa ramuan yang sesuai, Severus kemudian menggunakan mantra Panggil untuk mendatangkan peralatan dari kantor Madam Pomfrey, perban dan sejenisnya. Albus Dumbledore memperhatikan saja dari sisinya saat Severus membersihkan dan merawat luka-luka bocah ini. Ada lebam juga di beberapa tempat, dan itu juga dirawat dengan mantra-mantra plus ramuan-ramuan.

"Apa sebaiknya kita masukkan juga makanan ke dalam tubuhnya, Severus?" usul Albus.

"Seperti infus kalau di kalangan Muggle, begitu Albus?" sahut Severus meyakinkan. Albus mengangguk. Sekali mengayun tongkat, alat yang diperlukan sudah tersedia. Severus dengan cekatan mengurusnya.

Sekali lagi ia memeriksa keadaan pasiennya.

Kali ini nampaknya sudah lebih stabil dari tadi. Napasnya juga lebih teratur.

"Sepertinya ia sudah tidak pingsan. Bisa bangun kapan saja—"

Dan bocah itupun membuka mata.

"Mrs Figg?"

Albus menggeleng. "Dia sedang tak ada. Tapi kami akan merawatmu. Tidurlah!"

Matanya tertutup. Tetapi tak lama, kemudian terbuka lagi.

"Aku haus—"

Severus mengisyaratkan infus yang sedang terpasang, "Air akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Kau tidak usah minum—"

"Tapi, aku haus—"

Severus terpaksa mengayunkan tongkatnya, memunculkan segelas air. Hendak diberikan padanya, tetapi ia baru menyadari bahwa kalau seseorang dalam posisi berbaring itu tidak bisa meminum air dari gelas.

Jadi, terpaksa ia membantu bocah itu mengubah posisi, agak tegak, seperti duduk. Baru gelas itu disodorkan.

Hanya diminum sedikit.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi—"

Severus memandang Albus, dan Albus tentu saja mengangkat bahu, sambil mengedipkan mata.

Terpaksa Severus membantu bocah itu untuk berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sambil menenteng infusnya. Maklum bocah cilik, dan lingkungannya pun baru ia injak, jadi gerakannya agak _kagok_ dan serba canggung. Terpaksa lagi Severus membantunya.

Bocah itu kembali ke tempat tidur. Albus memandangnya sejenak, kemudian menoleh pada Severus.

"Aku ada kerjaan di kantor. Kutinggalkan ia bersamamu. Kalau ada sesuatu, Floo saja ya?" sahutnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar.

Severus menghela napas. Ada saja yang harus dilakukan, dan selalu saja ia yang harus melakukannya. Menghela napas lagi.

"Kau tidurlah—"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur—"

Lagi-lagi Severus menghela napas. Tentu saja. Seorang bocah tidur di tempat aneh dan bersama orang yang aneh, mana bisa ia tidur nyenyak.

Dan ia malah tidak bisa memberinya ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. Baru saja ia memberikan ramuan-ramuan untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka dan lebam. Masa' harus diberikan juga ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi? Untuk dewasa sih mungkin bisa, akan tetapi untuk bocah yang sepertinya bahkan belum 5 tahun, rasanya akan berbahaya. Terlalu banyak ramuan.

"Pejamkan saja matamu—" sahut Severus. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menidurkan seorang bocah. Er ... cerita sebelum tidur? Nyanyian sebelum tidur? Oh, tidak, suaranya tak akan membuatnya tidur, mungkin malah akan membuatnya terjaga untuk selama-lamanya.

"Pejamkan saja matamu," ulang Severus, "akan kuceritakan sesuatu—" dan tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Selama ia kecilpun Mum jarang bercerita. Apalagi Dad.

Jadi, ia harus bercerita apa?

Paling aman ya, cerita pangeran dan putri. Bisa dikarang sendiri, sepertinya.

Jadi, cerita pangeran dan putri.

"_Pada suatu hari, di sebuah kerajaan_—"

Severus menarik napas lagi panjang-panjang. Menghapal ramuan atau mantra yang panjang dan rumit itu biasa, tetapi mendongeng untuk bocah?

"—_ada seorang raja dengan tiga orang anaknya_."

Terhenti. Terus, bagaimana?

Beri identitas saja, Severus!

"_Dua orang pangeran dan seorang putri. Pangeran yang satu_—" baru diperhatikannya bahwa bocah cilik ini mengenakan kacamata! "—_berkacamata. Pangeran yang satu lagi_—" pusing ia memikirkan ciri-cirinya, "—_berambut merah. Dan putrinya berambut cokelat bergelombang_—"

Bocah itu tekun menyimak.

"_Pangeran berkacamata suka terbang dengan sapu. Sedang pangeran yang satu lagi takut laba-laba. Sementara si putri suka membaca buku_—"

Suara berat dan membosankan, konon memang obat tidur yang paling ampuh. Dan pengulangan juga. Mungkin. Severus tak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu, bocah di hadapannya mulai nampak mengantuk.

"—_suatu hari, si putri membaca buku tentang kerajaan. Ada seorang raja. Dan tiga orang anaknya. Dua orang pangeran dan seorang putri. Pangeran yang satu mengenakan kacamata. Pangeran yang satu lagi berambut merah. Dan putrinya berambut cokelat bergelombang. Pangeran berkacamata suka terbang dengan sapu. Sedang pangeran yang satu lagi takut laba-laba. Sementara si putri suka membaca buku_—"

Sepertinya mata bocah ini mulai menutup. Sekali lagi, mungkin.

"—_suatu hari, si putri membaca buku tentang kerajaan. Ada seorang raja. Dan tiga orang anaknya. Dua orang pangeran dan seorang putri. Pangeran yang satu mengenakan kacamata. Pangeran yang satu lagi berambut merah. Dan putrinya berambut cokelat bergelombang. Pangeran berkacamata suka terbang dengan sapu. Sedang pangeran yang satu lagi takut laba-laba. Sementara si putri suka membaca buku_—"

Napasnya terdengar teratur.

Untuk amannya, sekali lagi mungkin.

"—_suatu hari, si putri membaca buku tentang kerajaan. Ada seorang raja. Dan tiga orang anaknya. Dua orang pangeran dan seorang putri. Pangeran yang satu mengenakan kacamata. Pangeran yang satu lagi berambut merah. Dan putrinya berambut cokelat bergelombang. Pangeran berkacamata suka terbang dengan sapu. Sedang pangeran yang satu lagi takut laba-laba. Sementara si putri suka membaca buku_—"

Nampaknya, sudah aman.

Besok pagi, luka-luka dan lebamnya pasti sudah sembuh. Sudah bisa dikembalikan pada Mrs Figg. Sudah barang tentu, harus diberi mantra Obliviate.

Sekali lagi Severus Snape menghela napas panjang.

**FIN**


End file.
